IITLOZ! part 1 An Unfortunate Accident
by SwordKim
Summary: You read stories about this online but you never believe that it would happen to you. I am in my favorite game series. They claim that I'm from this world but how is that possible? Since when was this place a real place? I am not who they claim I am, its impossible...is it? It is T for now but i might bump it up to M, debating on the ending. Official Timeline story, hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Meet Roxy in Hyrule

**If you have read my other fanfiction, this story will explain why its sometimes random. Just like Roxy (i basically just gave her my personality), i have ADHD and my mind is actually that jumpy and i think a lot faster then the average person and also think of multiple things at once all the time. Though this is very true, i am using this as an excuse for the way i write. I cant find someone to beta my story, tried for months but just gave up. I dont have the time to be on the internet all the time looking up for at least one person who will fix my french grammar and my random ranting. **

**Please read and enjoy my somewhat first story...the remake of my first story Lol**

* * *

Chapter 1. Meet Roxy in Hyrule

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…long have I served as the guardian spirit…I am known as a Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy.

* * *

"Now Roxanne," my mother called out to me though I've told her to not call me that a million times. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?"

I silently growled to myself and. "Yes mother, I will be fine. This is my first day off in a long time, I'd rather do what I want then going to my brother's playoff hockey game," I calmly explained to her.

I watched as my whole family left the house. My parents and my brothers going to Charlie's game while my sister left for her date with the biggest man whore of the school, city, country, continent and probably the whole world. I don't see what she sees in him but whatever, I stopped caring that much a while ago.

Moving on now.

Like I said to my mother before, this is my first day off in a long while.

Since I'm still in the tenth grade, I have a lot of school work and me and my friends also do this online series on the weekends. We film ourselves play out characters that we all made up ourselves and we play out this storyline that I've come up with. I don't want to go into details about it, I would love to but I'm dead tired and I really don't feel like it right now.

The only reason why we aren't working on our online series this weekend is because someone quit and we all agreed to take a break. This isn't the first time he threatened to quit. He usually comes back after a day. This time he hasn't spoken to any of us for a few days, even me which is weird since we are kind of dating. It isn't official or anything, we just watch movies and cuddle but we haven't kissed just yet.

Getting off track.

Anyways, the first thing that I did for my first day off was to go raid the candy cabinet. My parents have the idea in their heads that apparently sugar makes me hyper since I have ADHD. But really, it's all a state of mind and they don't seem to understand that. They don't seem to understand that when something excites me, I'll maybe go a little bit crazy but I don't ever remember a time when sugar has ever made me go berserk.

After I got myself two armfuls of goodies, I dumped everything on the couch and I went straight for my parent's room. They hid the 'American Pie' movies so that we wouldn't be able to find them. But here is something that they don't know, kids always find a way to find shit that they don't want to be found, like the password for the unlocking the sites they blocked.

Back to the movies, I couldn't find them anywhere. I looked in all of the usually places, under their bed, in the cabinet in there bathroom, and even mixed in with our old movies that I watched as a kid. Aw well, I don't really care if I can watch it that much or not.

Since I can't watch random teenage boys trying to get laid, the next best thing to do is finally go play my Legend of Zelda games. All of my game systems have been broken for the last three months and I just got my GameCube back. I can finally get back to playing Ocarina of Time. Thought I prefer Twilight Princess because of the darker storyline, OOT is still one of my favourite stories. It's been such a long time since I last played any Nintendo game, I miss it so much.

I ran all the way back downstairs and plopped myself on the couch. I took a minute to open a bag of gummy worms and started snacking on a few. I need fuel.

While happily munching on candy, I noticed that TV turned itself on. I didn't notice at first, I was a little too happy, but my game turned itself on. The opening sequence for OOT started playing. I only noticed when Link and Epona was next to the stream. I hadn't even plugged the GameCube back into the wall or in the TV. I think the weirdest part was that the graphics wasn't the same that I remember, it was the same smoother one for the 3DS.

This was the most screwed up thing.

And then all of the sudden, after the end of the opening, the screen went completely black when it should be showing a random scene from the game.

"What the…" I quietly gasped to myself.

I just kept staring at the black TV screen and for some reason I felt the wind pick up. I looked back and saw that the windows were closed. The wind picked up a little more, it's been getting stronger since I first felt it.

"What the hell?"

The wind was coming from the TV.

"This isn't happening."

I've once read fan fiction like this. It was a story about a girl getting taken into her LOZ game, actually there are a few of them like that. They're good stories but I think a few are kind of the same, in my opinion but whatever. And I'm not one to believe in this supper natural stuff but there is no explanation for what was happening.

I don't want to believe that I'm getting sucked into a video game, I would just sound crazy. I would feel weird that I'm going crazy really.

I walked up to the TV, wanting to touch it to make sure that something is really up with it. I placed my hand on the top of the TV and then brought my palm down. I am not crazy. The wind really is coming from the TV and for some reason, that thing is hollow. My arms can actually go through the TV way past even the back. And now my arm's on fire, perfect.

* * *

"Navi…" the Deku Tree shouted out. "Navi, where art thou? Come hither."

Out from the trees, a light like orb with wings flew to the Great Deku Tree.

"Oh, Navi the fairy…" his voice echoed. "Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree."

Navi flies over to the Deku Tree and bobs around.

"Dost thou sense it, the climate evil descending up this realm?"

Navi's color faded for a moment. "Yes."

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the word. But…before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The youth whose destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth."

"Shall I be his partner, Great Deku Tree?" Navi asked.

"Nay, thou shall guide a young girl to me. She is not familiar with the terrain and she will be lost. When thou has brought the girl to me, find out young friend and guide him to me.

"Understood."

"I do not have much time left. Fly Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I randomly screamed.

I don't know what it was exactly but for some reason, it felt like someone hit my head or my body was pressured against the ground. I can't remember but there definitely was something to make me jump up from where I was. I just sat straight up and I was a little bit warm like I was almost sweating.

This is freaking me out.

After I was able to breathe normally again without almost going into a panic attack, I looked around and something changed. I don't think that my parents were able to redecorate the living room to look like a forest in the time that I was passed out. I kind of knew that I wasn't home anymore, that was obvious but where the hell am I now?

I really hope that I'm not going crazy. I hope to freaking god that I'm not starting to go crazy.

"Oh just fuck my life! What the hell did I do to deserve to wake up in the middle of a forest?" I shouted out loud while getting up.

I was tired of just feeling bad for myself. What the hell did I think was going to happen anyways? This isn't a story, it's not like some random creature is going to pop out of nowhere and an even more random handsome hero is going to come and save me. Nope, sorry but my life has never been that ironic. It's now time for me to actually do something for myself and get the hell out of here.

I walked around through this what I think might be a rain forest, I wouldn't know but it's wet muddy everywhere. My legs are actually getting stuck in the ground and there are weird squishy sounds when I lift my legs from the mud. That sound just sent shivers down my spine and I really just wanted to get away from it, like now.

I think that I got my wish.

* * *

"Get him!" one of the kokiri boys shouted out with throwing his fist above his head.

The young Link and Mido are in the long grass fighting but it's a little hard to see. This is the fifth time that the two of them have had a fist fight. A crowd of kokiri's, boys and girls, gathered to watch the fight. All of the kokiri children were cheering until Saria walked in the long grass and grabbed on one of the boys tunic.

"Cut it out already!" Saria screeched. She pulled Mido from Link. "Stop fighting already, this is stupid! You guys are stupid!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Link said angrily while he stomped away.

The short temperedness of a child, especially Link's temper isn't something one should laugh about. It has been very recent since Link has been losing his temper more and more often. He doesn't understand why since he's always been able to ignore Mido usually but recently that hasn't been the case.

Link doesn't like losing his temper like that. When he does, he tries to go take a walk through the Lost Woods, usually through the thicker part of the forest but not too far. He remembers that there was someone who got lost talking a walk through the forest and no one has seen her since. Link doesn't want to get lost like that girl. They say that Kokiris who get lost turn into Skull Kids.

It then suddenly started raining. Link looked up at the sky. The rain started pouring in less than half a minute while he heard a voice of a girl.

"Oh son of a bitch! Why the hell is this world punishing me for? What the hell did I do wrong?" the young female voice yelled out loud.

Link looked all around to see who the voice was coming from but he couldn't find somebody. There was no one for miles all around him. He was surprised though since the voice seemed to be very close.

"Was that an echo?" Link whispered to himself.

He wanted to find who the voice came from but he was afraid of going any further. He was just about to turn back when he heard that same voice but this time it was quieter and it was crying.

* * *

I don't know why I broke down crying. I usually never cry. I think that maybe I'm just frustrated about not knowing where I am but I do know that I scared myself for a split second. I was really wishing hard to myself to just get away from the mud and I somehow got my wish. I would have never believed someone if they told me if this happened to them but I floated. I was somehow lifted in the air long enough for me to notice and then I panicked and crashed right into the mud.

"This cannot be happening…" I cried to myself, holding my harms.

I really am going crazy. There is no arguing about it. How else would I be able to float in the air, about I'm guessing for seven seconds. There is no logical or possible way for me to float in the air. I'm going crazy.

"Who's crying?" said a voice.

For a second, my mind forgot about my insanity and wondered if the voice came from a boy or a girl. It sounded young so sometimes you never know if it's a girl or a boy.

My tears came back again when I tried speaking out again. I got a catch in my throat that basically stopped me from speaking and I just growled in frustration. I don't know if I'm just sad that I'm in a stupid situation or I'm mad at myself for not being able to speak properly. Well either way, I'm pissed at myself.

"Don't move, I'll find you," the voice said out again.

This time the voice sounded a little bit deeper but honestly it's still sometimes hard to tell. It would be funny to meet a little girl with a somewhat deep voice, maybe more interesting then funny but whatever.

I don't want to be alone in this raining forest anymore. I want to talk to whoever this is so that, he or she, can find me so that I won't be alone anymore. I'm not afraid of being alone. I just don't want to have this forest as my death bed and I don't want to die where no one will ever find me.

I tried everything that I could think of to help whoever this was to find me but nothing worked for some reason. I even went to try to jump up a little, maybe float. I had no such luck.

Why now? God damn it!

I threw my arms in the air out of frustration and once again something unexpected happened.

Is that…fire?

* * *

"Where are you?" Link whispered to himself.

The young boy franticly looked all around him without any luck. He continued to hear some whimpers from that crying voice but he wasn't able to see any sign of life other than himself and a few random forest creatures.

Link scratched his head in confusion. How can this voice sound like it's next to me when I can't even see who it's coming from? He asked himself.

"Please!" Link pleaded. "Give me a sign to how I can find you."

He still looked all around franticly until he smelt smoke.

At that point, Link didn't care about turning into a Skull Kid. He was more afraid of having to live with the conciseness of having left whoever this was someplace where it might be on fire.

Link stated running in the direction where he smelt the smoke and found a glowing orb with wings.

"Where is the girl?" the flying orb with wings asked the young boy with a high pitched voice. "I can't sense her any further then here."

Link looked at the fairy in confusion. By the voice, he knew that the fairy was a girl. All Kokiri's but himself have a fairy, he remembers everyone's fairy by name and voice but he's never seen this one before.

"Who's fairy are you?" Link asked.

"Do not counter my question with another question," the fairy snapped at Link. "There is a girl I was tasked to find and I can't sense her any further then this spot now. Have you seen a girl that seemed to be different from yourself?"

Link stood there, thinking about what that fairy said. He was confused since he hasn't met a fairy who spoke like that before to him or anyone that he knew. "What a rude little fairy you are," Link commented.

"You're the one who's rude!" the little fairy shouted. "I don't understand how you are supposed to save all of Hyrule."

Link looked at the fairy in confusion and disbelief. "What did you say? Hero what? Me?"

"Yeah you," the fairy shouted out angrily. "The Great Deku Tree sent me to fetch this girl and then bring you to him, he wants to see both of you. Now are you going to help me find her or not?"

* * *

That's really fire there, isn't it? Did I do that, like the floating thing? Do I have powers? And if I do, where did I get them and since when did I have these powers? I don't remember ever having done anything like this before. If I ever had powers then I know that I would remember something like this.

I feel all worn out, too worn to even move though there is fire all around me. And even though there is fire all around me and I'm in a place that might be very flammable considering the leaves all around me, the fire wasn't spreading anywhere near me. It's like I had a barrier bubble protecting me. I didn't see one but that was the only explanation.

I can't consider normal physics anymore because everything that's happened so far is so surreal. This place feels surreal. I think I feel that I'm surreal. Maybe it's an out-of-body experience though I don't know how those things go.

What should I do about this fire?

This can't be real. It has to be a dream. I want to go to sleep and wake up back in my house again. I don't want to be here right now. I don't ever want to be alone in a forest.

Do I hear voices now? It's very faint but I know that I hear something or someone, two voices calling for someone. Who are they calling for, I think I hear something like…is that Eartha?

Whoever are these people who are looking for this Eartha, I want them to find me. I don't want to be alone anymore.

Help me.

* * *

**This is a remake of this parody that i made when i was in the ninth grade. Now that i think of all the stuff i came up with this, its a lot darker then my original story but aw well, that means it will be so much better ^.^ **

**Do not read if you dont care about the LOZ timeline. **

**There are a lot of people on the internet that dont like the 'official' Zelda Timeline that Nintendo released and i can personally say that its kinda crappy. I was working on my own Zelda timeline theory which i was going to literally rip apart the legends and put them in order. For example, it was going to be the legend of the creation of the world that they explain in OOT and then Skyward Sword, and then the opening of Minish Cap that talks about the Hero of Men. Now that i look at my Timeline and others that i've watched on Youtube, they are all kind of like the one Nintendo released, except for the third timeline which is the 'Hero is Defeated' side.  
**

**I think that is what a lot of people, including myself hates the 'official' timeline. They expect us to believe that in OOT that Link is supposed to die sometime in the game. I believe that Ganonpork can take both Link and Zelda's piece of the Triforce, it has been done once before in Wind Waker. I dont have a problem with that. And i also dont have a problem with 'A Link to the Past''s sealing war being the one that imprisons the full Triforce Ganonpork into the Dark Realm. But its just the idea that they would have to kill OOT Link to make this happen. **

**I remember seeing a vid on Youtube months before the release on Skyward Sword that they finally had a Timeline tucked away somewhere after years of not having one. I was so excited! You wouldnt believe how excited i was cause i dont believe in spoilers and i hate not knowing anything. I did a lot of research to see the theories that were online to make my own timeline to see if i cant guess what it was, just for an ego boost. **

**But no. No fucking way am i going to believe that Nintendo wants us to except a game where Link is suppose to die. As far as i was able to see on some known timeline theories that i'm familiar with online, they think that Nindento just made this up at the last minute. I do too. **

**But you know what, they have changed there official statements all the time so i hope in the future after a few more games are made, that they will be smarter about everything and make a real timeline for us that doesnt suck monkeys asses. **

**Anywho, for now i am going to take this shit of an 'official' timeline to my advantage as a writer and come up with a few things that fill in some plot holes...like Link dying for example (no i cant get over that). Thank you Nintendo for giving my this importunity to fix your bloody mistake. JKJKJK, or maybe i am not kiding, we will never know xD Lol **


	2. Chapter 2 Duty and Illusion

Chapter 2. Duty and Illusion

I want to go back home. I want to wake up in a place that makes more sense than this crazy place. I know that blaming a place for my miseries is pretty stupid but I don't know what else to blame everything on. Nothing like randomly floating and fire happened before I came to be in this weird place, I don't know how else to explain is.

I wanted to be saved from the fire that were surrounding me though they weren't coming anywhere near me. It didn't matter if they were coming near me, I was still afraid. I'm afraid of fire, I was afraid of being surrounded by those flames. I wanted to get out of here but I also couldn't move, I don't know why I suddenly can't move anymore but I kept trying anyways. I tried to make my arms rise, seeing since the last time I did that, there was fire ten seconds after.

My whole body felt like it was over a thousand pounds and I couldn't even move one finger.

That was the last thing I felt before I went to sleep. Don't ask how, I just someone fell into a coma or I was so tired that I just fell asleep on the spot. I know that it doesn't make any sense but that's how it happened.

While I was asleep, I had this weird dream that made me think that I was on some kind of drug trip. I saw Mark, that guy that I am somewhat dating, his face was getting swollen and then it moved in all directions like a tie-dyed shirt and his face continuously changed colors. Mark's face kept doing this until the image stopped all together and then the image cracked like a glass window. When the cracked image shattered and crumbled, I then saw Aiden, Mark's older brother.

Why did I see him? I don't understand. I thought that I got over that crush I had on him years ago. Sure I was a little kid and all kids sometimes get crushed on older people but why am I seeing him in my weird drug like dream? I don't want to believe that it's because I still have a crush on him. Even if I still have a crush on him, he has a girlfriend and there is no way that he would ever go for a kid like me, especially one who is four years younger.

Either way, that doesn't matter.

Right after I saw Aiden, I woke in a shock just like when I woke up in that rain forest. But instead of random pressure on me, I was on fire. It felt like I had a fever or maybe the flu. I don't know how to explain it other than I felt like when I put my hands in the stove to get a pizza but it was so much worse and all over, especially my eyes for some odd reason.

I jumped up from where I was lying down, my eyes are watering like crazy and I just scared even and everyone around me by screaming.

Hold on a second…

"Oh, you're finally awake," said the fly blue light with wings.

This cannot be happening.

"I thought that you were never going to wake up, but I guess that the Great Deku Tree was right," said the floating light bulb.

The Great Deku Tree…I am seriously insane now.

"No, no, no, bloody hell no," I said getting up hysterically. And I apparently found out that I can get up without any fuss. "Okay, so I move now…"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked around. Why does this tree in front of me have a mustache and eyebrows? That tree, it was as tall as an apartment building. The rest of the trees around are babies compared to that one big one.

How long would it take for a single tree to grow that big? I can't imagine anyone being old enough to actually see this thing grow as tall as it is.

Okay, it's time to leave. I've seen enough for one day. I don't know if I'm tripping out or if I'm insane, either way I am not staying to find out. I can handle crazy but this is just too stupid.

"Is there anything wrong?" the flying light bulb asked me.

I turned around and looked back to the bulb. "Oh you know, I am dreaming or on some kind of drug to think and see that I'm in some made up world. I just feel like I need to get out of here and wake back home," I said while tiptoeing away from the bulb with wings.

Still walking slowly away from my illusions, I was tackled by this young boy in green. This young boy looks an awfully a lot like Link but you know, he looks a lot more real than in the video games that he's been in so far. He doesn't look all pixel like anymore. I bet you we can't make him do that stupid squatting thing while playing the ocarina anymore.

"You're not leaving!" the Link impersonator shouted. "If the Great Deku Tree wants to have you here, then you stay here until he is finished with you."

"Oh god, this is not happening to me!" I moaned out loud.

Just hearing the Great Deku Tree is enough to make me think that I've snapped. I bet you that if most people hear those words being spoken to them, I bet you anything that they would just wonder if they are crazy. I need to get my head together.

I tried getting up but the stupid kid wouldn't let me move in any way other than my head. "Can you please get off," I asked, lowering my voice just a little bit. "You're kind of crushing me. I can't breathe well at the moment."

The young boy wouldn't let me go though, he was just determined to keep me here no matter what. This kid is the most determined kid that I've ever met in my life. The kids that I know are lazy, all they want to do is play videogames. Now this kid, he nothing like the kids back home. The Link impersonator is twice as strong then any kid that I've ever encountered in my whole life.

I think the flying light bulb came by because there was a pale light shining lightly on the ground. And there is the annoying voice, "Get off Her Grace, immediately!" it shouted.

Wait, who is graced here?

"But she was running away!" the young boy whined.

"Don't talk back to me!" the light bulb snapped. "You better learn some manners before it gets you someplace unpleasant!"

Oh god, that thing is giving him a hard time. I kinda like her, but I am also afraid of what this little light bulb can do. I don't know what it can do to me or him but I don't want to know what she can do to me personally.

And about this graced thing…that she was talking about? Who is graced?

The young boy made an immature growling like sound and finally got off of me. Maybe this is just because my head is weird but I didn't think a kid that seems to be hard headed like him would let a fairy make him her bitch. Not literally of course but in a sense of control, completely there.

Just as I got back on my feet, the earth suddenly started shaking and then a booming sound came from all around me.

"You have finally arrived, _Beloved Mother_," the booming voice spoke. "It is an honor to be the one who will help guide you through this world."

The booming sound was so intense on the earth that I actually feel back down just as I heard that mother crap. And speaking of which, is he calling me that, first the graced thing and now something about a beloved mother? Why are they calling me all these things when I have no idea what's going on here?

"Is there anything I may be able to do for you?" the booming voice.

Okay, I am assuming the mini earthquakes are coming from that tree with the mustache cause I've heard the voices of what it seems to be Link but not made of pixels and the flying light bulb I assume has to be Navi but rudder then the original game made her look to be.

And speaking of knowing the voice, Link can actually talk, not counting the Hero's Shade from Twilight Princess who is theorised to be Link from Ocarina of Time. And now that I think about, isn't the Deku Tree and Navi in OOT? I really can't tell since this place doesn't look animated in the least, the whole place actually looks like reality but with a talking tree.

"Okay, this is just some kind of dream that I really need to wake up from," I said out loud, still hoping this is a dream. "So if someone outside my dream can pinch me then I would wake up and go back to reality where everything makes sense."

If this was real life, I would sound like a crazy person. But this is not real life and I can say anything I want without being scared of being rude or anything.

Hold on a minute, what am I saying? If this isn't real life then how does all of this feel so real? All of these things that I felt physically, the pressure and that burning feeling, I don't believe I would feel that if I were sleeping. Is it possible to feel that pressure or burning feeling if this was a dream?

I think I want to leave now. Maybe if I get away from all three of them, I might wake up. But what if I'm not asleep at all?

Oh, my head hurts.

* * *

When the new girl that Link found in the Lost Woods, he didn't know what to expect. She was acting very franticly, she was saying things to herself and then when it seemed like she was finally calm, she held her head and started crying. And while crying, she just ran away without saying a word but not before tripping at least once and then cursing out loud.

He found her to be very odd. While Link carried the blond girl back to the Great Deku Tree, he noticed that her skin started getting hot in his arms. He assumes that her skin is back to normal temperature but he still wonders about the girl.

"Great Deku Tree," Link said, looking up while covering his eyes from the sun. "Why did you let that girl leave?" he asked. "You asked for her to be brought here and then you didn't have me stop her from leaving."

The tree didn't answer the young boy.

"Who is she?" he tried asking another question.

The ground shook again. "That girl is the mortal daughter of the ancient goddesses who created the world," the Great Deku Tree answered.

"She is Din's Daughter, Eartha," Navi finished. "She is also known as the _Beloved Mother_."

"How is she Din's Daughter?" Link asked furiously. "Since when did the goddesses have children?"

The little fairy flew over to Link and hit herself against his head. "Do be rude!" Navi flew right back to the Great Deku Tree. "What do we do about the girl now?"

"We shall let her be on her own," the tree answered. "Lady Eartha has to know the lay of the land and then, she will come to us and you shall write history together."

"But Great Deku Tree, I thought Kokiri weren't able to leave the forest," Link protested. "If she left the forest already, how am I able to go after her?"

* * *

I just ran away from all of the craziness and what direction I went in, I have no freaking idea. I really couldn't take it anymore. Everything was happening way too fast and in a weird way, I just felt like running away. Finding out that I'm in a video game, that's way too much for me to take.

Ow, my head really hurts.

I am surprised that none pixel Link didn't go after me when I ran away. I don't really care either way. I don't know how in shape I am in comparison but I would still try to outrun the stupid kid. He would probably get me and I would just try to knock him unconscious and the escape. I don't really think the fact that he's a kid matters as much right now, what really matters is that the kid is stronger, faster and very likely better than I am.

Since I'm not that much in shape, I got winded from running really quickly. I think I got tired after ten minutes, maybe. I started walking after a while when I knew that I was far enough away from what looked like the Kokiri Forest.

I might really be in my favourite game series. Though in OOT the game showed the Kokiri Forest to be really small, the one that I believe that I just left, what I just left is much bigger than what I remember playing in as a kid. In the Kokiri forest that I just left, there were maybe like twenty more little houses made out of the bottom of trees and there are maybe just as many kokiri children.

I've read fanfics about people making up their own OCs and sticking them in what LOZ game, mostly OOT. How was I supposed to ever imagine that I would end up in one of these retarded stories?

Now that I had time to think about it, if I really want to keep my sanity then I have to believe that everything that is happening is real. And now that I think about it, again, I probably shouldn't of freaking out like I did, mostly in my head but still not acting normal. I should have been calmer.

My god, this is a really stupid situation.

The more I walk through this world, the more I release that this world is a lot bigger and really different from what I remember playing. Unless this world is somewhat similar to the same layout, I will most likely get lost. What might come if I do get lost, I might get kidnapped, slavery, starvation, freezing to death, etc. Either way, I will need to find a human of some shape or a village to survive the day.

Damn it! Why do I have to go through shit like this at fourteen? I mean like seriously? In the time period that I believe this game is set in, it would be normal for someone my age to be roaming around alone, maybe. I don't claim to be an expert at anything, especially knowing anything about the time period but I do know Zelda. If a guard would let a child climb up a dangerous mountain on his own, then the logic of this place is that it probably doesn't matter what age you are. I might be able to buy alcohol at the moment.

What the hell am I thinking of? Damn my head! I hate the stupid train of thought syndrome (a reference at what I sometimes call my own ADHD). I need to concentrate on finding some way of surviving.

A few hours later, well I think it's been a few hours since the sun is starting to set. One can lose track of time, time can feel like it's been longer than it's really been if one is bored. I have no idea what time is was when I first arrived here since it was raining and I was in the woods, the trees were covering the sight of the sky. I do know how to tell time but looking at the sun but if I can't even see the sun, I am as clueless as a blind person checking a clock.

Maybe the fact that I am hungry can be a clue to hour long I've been here.

Good god, I am probably royally screwed.

Okay, I gotta try to stay positive. I don't want to start thinking negative things again and go right into depression again.

God damn it!

Just as I walk around and passed this huge ass tree, not as big as the Deku Tree, I see a gate to a stair case.

"Well, lucky me," I said to myself out loud.

I started running towards the gates but then I just stopped half way up the stairs.

Who is that ghostly white figure with that long golden hair?

* * *

**I finally worked out how this chapter will go. This used to be three chapters before i knew it. Writing everything down on paper makes everything look longer . Aw well, i dont really care about that right now. **

**I kinda feel bad about the rant i posted about how stupid Nintendo it in the first chapter. I still believe that its wrong, i just feel bad that i went bat crap crazy (- **that is a reference, ten point to whoever knows which TV show i got it from**). I still plan on writing this fanfic though, keep coming up with new ideas everyday so i might as well. Most of these ideas wont go well with some of the other stuff i am coming up with, fanfic and original works.**

_RANTING NO JUSTU!_** Watching too much Naruto Abridged Spoof .' **

**I know that my grammar is still shit but i am planing on trying to learn english grammar and then i will fix my own mistake after i am finished writing this story. I need to buy a book on english grammar and then read it or just use it whenever i am writing or editing...damnit...Either way, i am working on improving my writing! **

**To anyone who has read this far, look at this vid i found some time ago. This guy is nuts and might go very far in life Lol xD** _Youtube video_** watch?v=j51CIOcdFY0 Keep you eyes on the bottom left screen, he does magic there xDDD And i suggest to watch his other videos cause they are really awesome and he is insane. **

**I hope you like this chapter and i hope you have a nice day.  
Please leave a comment on your thoughts of the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving and Settling

Chapter 3. Leaving and Settling

"Hey," I shouted out to the ghostly figure again. "Come back!"

I was going to go to up the stairs to where there might be a village but then I saw this ghostly white figure with long blond hair. I wanted to know who this ghost woman might be, not the craziest thing I've done since I woke up in Hyrule to be honest.

Plus anyways, that ghostly figure actually waved at me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I went after her, though I don't know why she started floating away. I know that I floated earlier but I think a ghost floating makes more sense than me. Maybe she wanted me to chase her, I don't really know. Maybe I just felt like finding out why she was a ghost or why she was just there randomly.

Either way, I chased her. When I was going after her I noticed something weird, the more I went after the ghostly figure, the farther away she seemed to be getting away from me. It's like one of those bad dream you see people get on TV or in movies. The combination of the ghostly figure and that weird acid like dream, makes me still wonder if I am in some kind of dream.

I should really stop thinking that.

I kept following the white ghostly figure until she just suddenly disappeared. I was now standing alone in the middle of Hyrule fields.

"Wow, this turned from good to horrible in no time at all," I spoke out while sighing to myself.

Why do I keep talking to myself, honestly? God, if someone were around then I would look even crazier then I think I'm going. I don't know if this place has the same unwritten rules of if someone is talking to themselves and answering themselves then you know that they are crazy.

Good god.

What am I going to do now? I might as well keep walking. Considering the direction the white ghostly figure led me to, I can only assume that I might be somewhere near the castle. This is only what I think and I might be very wrong.

I really wish I remember the stupid world map, it's been too long since I played this game. Scratch that, I've never been here physically, there is no way realistically that I would even know the lay of the land. God damn it, why was I even following that stupid ghost woman. How do I even know that that was even a ghost? It could have been something I just imagined up randomly. But if that is I did just imagine that, why did it when I might have found a village?

Screw it. I'll just keep waking.

* * *

Link spent the night tossing and turning in his bed. He woke up in a cold sweat every single time gasping for air, making himself feel lightheaded each time. It was always the same nightmare every time he goes back to sleep. He got the same frightening nightmare over and over again sleeping that he eventually stopped eventually decided to stay awake.

Every time Link went to sleep, he had a dream that he was an adult and that there was someone who looked just like him. This person who looked like him looked to be dressed in all black with deep red eyes. Link was afraid of his double's eyes. There were something about them that made him want to fear for his life. He wonders if it because the double has his face with red eyes is the reason it frightens him.

The dream always ended in his dark double slashing his weapon towards him. He never saw his double slaying him since he woke up at that same moment but he just knew that that's what his double was trying to do to him.

_What's up with that dream?_ Link thought to himself as he poked his head outside of his window for some fresh air. _Why did that phantom look like me? Why did that phantom have red eyes? _

Link wanted answers.

_Why am I not a Kokiri? _

The conversation he had with the Great Deku Tree is still bothering him. He continuously thought about what the Great Deku Tree just explained to him about his destiny, who the girl is and what part she takes in his destiny. The young boy couldn't believe what he heard. He doesn't even want to think about what he just learnt hours ago.

The young boy just flopped on his bed and just smothered his face into the mattress. Link wanted to bury his face in the mattress, hoping to forget everything.

_Why?_ Link thought. _Why is that girl so special? She didn't seem to be anything godly. And if she's Din's Daughter, why does she need to be protected? _

Link can't think of anything other than what the Great Deku Tree instructed him to do while he picks up and looks at the emerald Spiritual Stone. The young boy starts pondering about leaving the forest, wondering what the rest of the world might look like outside of the Kokiri Forest.

_How is a kid like me supposed to protect her? She's older then I am. Plus, how am I supposed to find her now that she ran off on her own? _

_If I have to protect that weird girl, then I have to find her now. She can be anywhere by the time the Great Deku Tree tells me to go look for her. If I have to protect her and gather the rest of the Spiritual Stones, I need to leave now. _

* * *

How long have I been walking now? The sun has set a long time ago and the air's been getting colder and colder. I'm just happy that it was late winter at home, I am at least dressed warm enough in my sweatshirt and jeans. I don't think that I would last very long outside, doesn't matter how I'm dressed, I will eventually freeze to death.

Oh man. Oh god. Oh crap.

I wonder what season it is in Hyrule…

Why am I thinking of that right now?

I turned all around to see if I can find some kind of light, anywhere, I don't really care where the light is coming from. I need to find a safe place to sleep, food and find humans who won't harm me. That might not be hard but I could also be wrong. Knowing most Zelda games, basically everyone is nice and everything is very PG but this isn't the game either. If this is a real world then it very likely will be like how stupid people are like back home.

I don't really know. I don't want to think that people might want to hurt me, I don't want to have paranoid thoughts anymore. If I do think negative thoughts then I might fall back into depression.

Damn it!

Okay, I need to take a deep breath and then start thinking of what I might be able to do.

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to even think about anything since I was just then tackles by what I assume to be children, about three of them. By the voices, I can only guess that the children are between the ages of four and eleven years old.

"I got her!" said the younger voice. It sounded like a little girl's voice. "I got the lady with the strange power, daddy!" she giggled out loud.

Strange power?

"Oh dear," a woman's voice said. "Why did you do that to the poor girl? I am terribly sorry for my children."

Footsteps ran right over to me and I felt the weight on my back come off one by one. I rolled over onto my back and looked up. I saw three faces staring back at me, two little girls and one boy who looked to be the oldest. A fourth and then a fifth face popped in which I assume is the woman and 'daddy'.

"Herro," I surprisingly said. "Me llamo Roxy."

Yeah, use any words from any languages you know, that's the way to go.

"So your name is Roxy?" the father said. "I am sorry that my children jumped on you like that."

Wow, they actually understood my Spanish. Last time I tried, they said that my Spanish needed a lot of work. I guess I get it, I actually watched an anime show that was dubbed in Spanish and I wasn't able to understand them nor was I able to follow what they were saying.

"Not a problem, my friend's younger sister uses me as a climbing toy. I am kind of used to it by now," I said, getting up and then falling back on the ground. "I have a question by the way."

"Yes," the woman answered.

"What did your kid meant by power?" I asked. "I don't have any powers."

The father looked at me confusingly.

The youngest girl jumped on my lap as I sat back up and she hugged me. "Yes you do!" she shouted. "Daddy can sense when someone has powers." The little girl grinned at me.

Yeah…no, sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any powers. I wish I had powers, then I wouldn't have half the trouble that's been happening to me for the last few years. I would be able to get out of this world. I kind of do wish that I had powers, anybody would if it would help them make their life easier.

"What are you all doing outside when it's so dark?" I asked the father. "Aren't you worried that someone might hurt you and your family?"

"I could ask you the same question, young lady," the father replied. "Why are out in Hyrule fields all alone late at night?" he asked.

Oh great, what am I going to tell them? I can't tell them that I come from another world that isn't inside a videogame, they don't even know what a videogame is. Since my clothes clearly different from the ones they are all wearing, I can claim that I was traveling from another country and I got separated from my family or friends. I might be able to get away with that if I play it like I actually mean it.

I got back on my feet and held out my hand. "My name is Roxanne Kelly but please call me Roxy, me and some friends and my siblings have been traveling. I was following my older brothers while they were studying cultures and then I got separated from everyone. I've been lost, walking around looking for them and then your kids jumped on my back."

Are they going to believe me?

"Oh, so you were searching for your older brother?" the mother then said, picking up her youngest daughter. "I am sorry to hear that."

I'll be damned, they believed me.

The son pulled on his mother's free hand. "Can the lady come with us?" he asked his mother.

"Only if she would come with us," she answered.

"We are going to Hylia's Palace," the father said. "I am in charge of the Kitchen's storage at the Palace. I might be able to help you find your brother and if not, then I might be able to help you find work at the Palace with my sister until we do find your brother."

Since Charlie and Greg aren't here, they won't be able to find here. I'll very likely be working at the Palace until I find some way home. I need to find someone who knows how to cross dimensions if I should find a way home, anyone that knows magic. I don't mind the idea of working while I try to find a way back home. I might be able to learn new things while I am here. But I also don't want to stay too long cause people might ask where I've gone, I bet you my parents are worried about where I am right now.

My parents, no matter how much they drive me crazy being the overprotective people they are, I still love them and I miss them. I also really miss Charlie and Greg, and also Fiona, no matter how whiny she is.

"Alright, I'll go to Hylia's Palace with you."

* * *

The young boy was lying on the ground looked up at the sky, wanting to watch the sunrise in the Kokiri Forest for what he believes might be for the last time. He wanted to remember is for as long as possible, wondering if the sunrise would be the same outside of the forest where he grew up.

It hasn't even been that long ago that Link had decided to leave the Kokiri Forest. He doesn't regret the decision to leave too much other then he has decided not to tell anyone about it. He would at least like to tell Saria but he had a feeling that she would try to stop him or she would probably ask to go with him.

_I'm sorry Saria. I don't want to hurt you but I have to leave. I apparently don't belong in the Kokiri Forest and I have something important to do. I don't know that it is but I want to find out. _

The young Link kept on repeating to himself the same thing over and over again, trying to convince himself that he absolutely had to do this.

He had mixed feelings about leaving. On one hand, he wanted to stay where he knew everything and everything but he also didn't like how he was being bullied by the other kokiri children. For some time now, the other kokiri children have been bullying him because he doesn't have a fairy like everyone else. Mido especially has been picking on him, they keep getting fist fights and one of them always gets hurt.

_It's better if I were never here anyways. _

After Link finished thinking everything through, he finally got up from the ground and picked up from bag. The young boy packed all of his most precious items hours before he even had the chance to convince himself to leave.

As Link walked away from his house and towards where the forest exited, he took one last look at where he spent his whole life in. There was no one outside, no one that he can send him mental goodbyes to.

_I didn't really expect anyone to be up right now, I knew that when I decided to leave this early this morning. I didn't know that I would feel like this when I left. _

* * *

**That didnt take me long to write...I think i posted the second chapter last week. Lol Not having any school work does keep me writing, that's for sure. I still need to get a full time job though...**

**Screw that Lol **

**I want to be able to keep writing these chapters and updating them like this regularly so that i might be able to get to the real stories that i want to work on more. This is the first part of a series which is like a prologue. I dont really like prologues that much but when i was thinking this story up with the characters and the drama, i think its necessary to have a story that explains why Roxy is the way she is later in the story. **

**Poor Link though, he finds out all of this stuff and at his age too. I bet you its got to be rough. In my opinion, all the kid is doing is basically running away from his problems. He cant face with the reality that has just been thrown at him and so, he is running away from it. But where, well we might never know until another chapter. **

**I actually dont know who i should give pity to more. Roxy is in a new world, scared and she is trying to survive but she is also lying to get help. I think Link wins the pity contest for now. **

**When will the two of them run into each other, if they ever do, we never know. The power of plot device can only tell Lol I am wayyyy too hyper to do anything at the moment. Its like being drunk for me but only without the bad hangovers the next morning. I dont like hangover Lol **

**Anywho...See yaa next chapter. **

**Please review my chapter ^.^ I love to hear opinions **


End file.
